


fortress walls

by pointsnorth



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, well i guess it's no pairing at all in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes your feelings just can’t allow for a neat symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fortress walls

You love him. You know you love him, have loved him since he let you sneak a spoonful of flan from his plate.

But propriety, your father’s charity, deems that such feelings be squashed. You cannot love him, you cannot for everyone’s sake, and so you refuse to love anyone. Showing love and letting love in are two different beasts, of course, and you tamp down the old, agonising desires to hold him close and kill everyone else when his dignity is slandered.

For his sake. For yours. You must keep that distance now, friendly without being too much so, stern and worried only to shed furious tears and tear up your pillow when you’re alone that night.

Poisoning an Inquisitor would be akin to spitting in your father’s face.

You contemplate breaking his arm instead, for trying to wound Francel.

You do not, however, go to Skyfire Locks and apologise or cry or rage like you need to. You just hold the remnants of your pillow and pretend you can smell him, instead.


End file.
